1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an improved cotton module builder, and particularly to a motorized bridge assembly of the cotton module builder.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in Class 100, subclasses 100 and 226, produced the following patents which may relate to the present invention, copies of which were submitted with the parent application: Orlando et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,047; Haney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,425; and Gaudette et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,272.
Orlando et al discloses a cotton module builder including a mobile, open frame structure into which field cotton can be deposited. A tamper or compacting mechanism is mounted on an A-frame or bridge which moves longitudinally of the module builder along two rails or tracks. An endless chain is attached to the bridge at each end of the bridge structure and each chain is powered by a reversible motor for moving the bridge forward or backward along the rails.
Haney et al discloses a self-propelled cotton module builder generally similar to the above mentioned Orlando et al module builder and having the above listed components including the chains and the other mentioned components for moving the bridge forward or backward along the rails. There are drive wheels which are suspended from a walking beam through vertically movable members. Each of the vertically movable members carries an independent drive for the drive wheel connected thereto.
Gaudette et al discloses a cotton module builder also generally similar to the above mentioned Orlando et al module builder and having the above listed components of the Orlando et al module builder including the chains and the other components mentioned for moving the bridge forward or backward along the rails. In addition, Gaudette et al discloses a seed cotton extractor combined with the cotton module builder.
The conventional cotton module builder on the market today includes said above listed components of the Orlando et al module builder including the chains and the other components for moving the bridge forward or backward along the rails. With the use of such a system for driving the bridge along the rails the following major problems, among others, are encountered: (1) A tremendous amount of maintenance is required. (2) A tremendous amount of heat is generated in the hydraulic motor or motors driving the two endless chains since the endless chains are long, as for example in all module builders the chains are each 67.5 feet in length. In addition to the chains, in a typical system of this type the motors must drive a plurality of axles in eight different bearings and six sprockets. As is known by those skilled in the art, heat is a major enemy of hydraulic systems. (3) A great amount of power is required to move the bridge. (4) The operation of the system is jerky and the chains slap and flop, and it difficult to get the bridge to move evenly because the chains are continually tightening and loosening on each side of the module builder. (5) There are the hazards of persons getting sleeves and other articles of clothing caught in the chains or sprockets. This can be a life threatening situation if the person is pulled into mechanisms by virtue of the clothing being caught.